


3- Make You Mine

by slowdancinginthegay



Series: Will and Stephen being in love [3]
Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Song fic??, Star Gazing, little bit of crying, smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 06:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowdancinginthegay/pseuds/slowdancinginthegay
Summary: Okay so basically they smooch under the stars





	3- Make You Mine

**Author's Note:**

> oh jeezums I'm sorry for being so dead school has been on my ass lately and I haven't really been motivated but I'm gonna try and get some more fics out this weekend.  
> This fic is inspired by Make You Mine by PUBLIC which is StephNE's song fight me

The stars glow in the night sky and all that can be heard is slow breathing. Will and Stephen decided to take a late night drive, just lay down in a field and watch the stars together because that's what "friends" totally do. Will looks over at Stephen and smiles. Stephen didn't seem to notice Will and the younger was glad. Will admires Stephen in the pale moonlight, Will couldn't help but feel like a love sick teenager. Will looks back up at the stars and grins, this is all he could ever want.

Stephen's heart beats quickly when he noticed Will looking at him, he felt like he was dying under his gaze. Stephen let out a sigh of relief when the other looked away but his heart still continued to beat quickly. His mind was racing with the same thoughts he's been having for the past two weeks. Little did Will know it was their anniversary of when they met, Stephen couldn't believe he had been friends with him for more than 3 years now. Friends, that's what they were supposed to be but Stephen fell completely in love with the other. There was no exact moment where he realised he was in love, his feelings just keep growing and growing till one day he realise he might be in love. He felt so shy around Will, worried that he might do something that would make him leave. There has been many moments where Stephen has just sat and smiled and giggled because all he could think about was Will.

Will suddenly coughs and it pulls Stephen out of his thoughts. Once it's silent again, Stephen holds his breath to control his nerves. Stephen sits up and looks away from Will for a moment. He thinks very carefully about what he's going to say to the brunette and then looks at the confused but peaceful Will. "You right Ste?" Will asks, Stephen is thankful that the moonlight isn't bright enough to show the blush on his face. "Yeah I am" he gives the other a reassuring smile. Will nods and looks back up at the stars, Stephen takes a deep breath and picks at the sleeve of his sweater. He really didn't know if he wanted to do this, he didn't want to fuck things up and lose his best friend. Stephen looks away as tears threaten to fall from his eyes, he felt like he was drowning. 

Stephen tenses when he hears Will move around, he wipes his tears with his sleeve and faces Will. Stephen is met with Will and a worried expression, Stephen mentally curses Will for being so caring. "Stephen..talk to me clearly something is up. You're acting different you normally love doing this. What's on your mind mate?" Will scoots a bit closer and Stephen feels his heart skip a beat. Stephen couldn't help looking down and playing with the threads in Will's ripped jeans, Will always let him do this when he was anxious. Stephen takes another deep breath and finally looks back up at Will, Stephen's heart melts when Will gives him a small smile.

"I just.." Stephen pauses and laughs a little, Will could tell he was nervous. Will patiently waits for Stephen to continue, the younger looks down at the other's hands playing with his jeans. "Well it's our 3 year anniversary of our friendship" Stephen says quietly. "Shit really?" Will pulls out his phone and checks the time and date, he felt bad for forgetting. "I didn't mean to forget Ste I've just been busy and stuff and the days are going by in a blur" Will rushes out. Stephen smiles at the brunette "It's okay I understand" Will smiles back and they sit in silence again.

Will studies Stephen for a moment then speaks up "You're nervous about something, I can tell". Stephen tenses and stops playing with Will's jeans, Stephen bit his lip to control his emotions. Tears couldn't help but slip down Stephen's face "Woah woah it's okay Ste I didn't mean to upset you I'm so sorry". Will wraps his arms around the smaller man and brings him into a tight but comforting hug. Will pulls away from Stephen but keeps one of his hands on his hip, Will rubs his thumb in circles to relax Stephen. Will carefully watches Stephen wipe his tears away and meets his gaze. 

Stephen shyly smiles at Will and when he smiles back Stephen's heart melts, he really can't control his feelings especially when he's this close to Will. "Hey...I wanna try something. Promise you won't get mad?" Will says, it comes out just above a whisper. Stephen nods gently and waits for Will, the younger shuffles forward and places a hand under the others chin. Stephen flinches at the touch but Will tells him to relax, Will's eyes flick down to Stephen's lips then up to Stephen's eyes. Stephen feels breathless and slightly dizzy, Will leans in and brushes his lips over Stephen's. Will expects Stephen to pull away but grins when the the other leans in. Will attempts to pull Stephen closer without breaking the kiss but end ups pulling Stephen right on top of him and Stephen laughs. "Dickhead" Stephen mumbles before kissing Will, he couldn't help smiling into the kiss.


End file.
